Ricka fire queen
by Kariabel
Summary: A strange thing happens when Ricka is protecting her father. How will her mother explain this? And how does this effect her place in both worlds


**Ricka Fire Queen**

"**C'mon Renamon we have to get to him before he can hurt someone." "Yes Ricka." Renamon answered her partner speeding up to catch the rouge digimon, Guardromon. Renamon saw a shortcut to head him off and met back up with him when he was about to attack a human man. "No!" Ricka shouted catching up with her partner "Guardian Barrage" Guardromon launched his attack at the human and Renamon quickly put herself between the man and the attack. She was knocked out while Guardromon smirked before preparing another attack. Ricka jumped in front of the man. "Stop, I will not let you hurt my dad." Tai's crest of courage started to glow as he stood behind his daughter and so did she. Ricka's entire body started to glow a bright red. When the glow subsided, there were intricately detailed fairy wings sprouting out of her back. Guardromon took a few steps back upon seeing Ricka transform. Ricka noticed this and decided to try her new powers. Instantly fireballs appeared in her hands and she effortlessly tossed them at her enemy who was overwhelmed and destroyed. "Ricka, Baby? " Tai said warily "Daddy? Oh no don't be afraid." Ricka said worried he would run away "No sweetie, but your friend is in bad shape" Both looked at the still fallen Renamon "here help me bring her inside." Tai walked over to the fox digimon and the two carried her into Tai's house and laid her on the couch. Ricka knelt beside her partner as Tai ran out to get Joe. Renamon woke up just as Joe was finished bandaging her wounds. "Where's Ricka?" she asked jumping up quickly "its fine she's on the phone with her mother." Tai reassured her just as Ricka came back into the house. "Mama will be here soon." She announced before sitting with her partner. After a few minutes Jessica, Ricka's mother, slowly stepped in the house. "Hey Jessica, thanks for telling me how talented our daughter is." Tai said harshly. Jessica dropped to her knees before her ex-husband. "I'm so sorry Tai, I didn't want you to know please spare her" "You think I would harm my own daughter? Jessica is this why you left me? I'm not mad because you're a digimon, I was worried sick when she started glowing, I just wish I was told" Tai softened his voice and kneeling in front of her. "really?" She asked looking into his face finally "Yeah, I mean I would have freaked but nothing serious" Tai said smiling at the woman he loved before pulling her into a kiss. "I love you" he whispered against her lips. "Oh Tai" Jessica said when the kiss ended and snuggled into his chest "I love you too" "Then why? Why did you think I would think so badly of you?" Tai questioned "because of my purpose in the beginning, it wasn't interest in you but because you wee Kari's brother and that's who Myotismon wanted" "Wait you worked with Myotismon!" Joe cut her off "yes at first" Jessica bowed her head shamefully "but then I saw how kind you were and how protective, and I was afraid of how you would react, knowing you were sleeping with one of Myotismon's henchmen and I was pregnant with Ricka, and I just didn't foresee a good reaction" She explained. "You're right; I wouldn't take it well at all. You don't still have contact with him do you?" Tai asked concerned "No of course not, but he did try and contact me a few weeks ago but he was gotten rid of by an odd digimon I've never seen before, it was odd but I was thankful" She answered. After talking for a while longer Jessica and Ricka went home with Renamon.**

**- A few weeks later -**

**Ricka had grown three levels and her tiny fairy wings had grown into large butterfly wings. "Mama, why don't you show your wings? Ricka asked during training. "Oh, I don't have mine yet sweetie. I'm probably the oldest in history, that's why I was exiled by my clan; they thought it would help me." Jessica explained while still sparing "That's why you were working with Myotismon right?" Yomato, who was watching from the sidelines, asked. "Yeah, he took me in gave me room and board, in exchange I just had to help him take over the world" Jessica replied sarcastically "oh no" Jessica tugged Ricka behind Yama as a large group of high level fire fairies, as they have been called, flew to the group "Ah Jessica I see you have made friends with humans, and that child," Yama instinctively shifted in front of Ricka. "Half human, how disgraceful, she should be eliminated" the eldest of the group concluded and the others moved to follow her orders. "Wait" Ricka moved from behind her friend and mother "Why eliminate me?" "You are a disgrace to our race" "Well let me finish my training, and if you can beat me then you have every right to kill me but if I win you must accept me just as any other with my power level" Ricka said confidently. "Wait, you are so bull headed that you believe you can beat me, the strongest of our people, in a fight? I take you up on that offer" the first fairy said "but do know just because you are my granddaughter doesn't mean I will go easy on you. Good day." She said then her and her team left. "Wait, that was your mother?"Yama asked Jessica. "Yes, she was the one who gave the order to banish me, she's ruthless. Ricka, why did you go and pick a fight with her could you sense her energy?" Jessica turned questioningly toward her daughter. "Yeah Mama, but Hika's power is stronger than her's, so I know it's possible to do it" "Yes in years, you have weeks your next birthday signals the end of your training." "Well then I'll just have to do it then, if they kill me, what do you think they will do to you or Daddy? I must do this for you all" Ricka said determinedly "OK, if you really want to" Jessica replied defeated. The two began training once again.**

**-Two weeks later-**

**Ricka's father got to plan the party for her and had it done in red. Ricka was excited because her old friends, including her boyfriend Henry were there long with her new ones including the new girl, Zoe who had just moved in recently. Yama and Zoe's mother, Mimi, baked and decorated the cake. It had the crest of courage engulfed inside a flame. After they all had eaten the cake, the group of fire fairies showed themselves. "Hello Halfling." The elder greeted. "Hello ma'am," Ricka responded respectfully before talking flight. Over the past two weeks, Ricka's level had maxed out; her wings were now large masses of bright fire roaring as she flew. Ricka quickly overwhelmed the elder fairy with her speed and power. The fairy Queen desperately swooped down and grabbed Kari. "Hey what do you think you are doing?" Ricka said landing across the ring from them "simple, I said humans are inferior to us because they are selfless, compassionate. It makes them weak" The elder said putting her flame close to Kari's cheek which was starting to blister. "No leave her alone" Ricka shouted. Powering down her wings, she charged straight toward her. When the elder launched attacks toward her, Ricka used the crest shield that her father taught her how to use. She knocked her away from her aunt before sending a series of attacks of her own and the fairy queen was shortly knocked out. "Don't mess with the ones I care for. I will never let you harm them. That's what makes me strong." Ricka said as they carried the unconscious fairy off. One fairy remained, she pulled out a red gem, "My new fire queen, here." She said giving the stone to Ricka. "What? Fire queen, but I thought she was queen" Ricka said confused "Yes but you defeated her, showed you were more powerful than she, so you became fire queen, you should come now." The fairy explained "but I still have things to do here." Everyone was quiet, waiting for her to make her decision "Let her run the fairies, I may be stronger but I'm only a child. That is my decision. Ricka said confidently. "Yes Ma'am but please keep the rulers stone. You deserve it." The fairy gave a curt bow before flying off.**


End file.
